


PYT: Other Plans

by theauthor2010



Series: The Pretty Young Things Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The foursome are distracted by their other plans, all throughout the day. Read warnings please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PYT: Other Plans

“So, Tina,” Artie teased, wrapping both arms around Tina as she leaned down to kiss him. He accepted the kiss gratefully, kissing her back, desperate and needy. “Brittany told me about the night you guys had while we were stuck in practice. Kind of made Mike and I simultaneously die of jealousy. Mike even asked why you didn’t take pictures.”

Tina grinned just thinking about it.

“It was fantastic,” she admitted, chuckling low. “You know me, there would have been pictures if Brittany hadn’t launched her gorgeous self on me and took me by surprise. Still, don’t you act like you and Mike didn’t do the locker-room-hand-job thing when all the other boys left for the night.”

“Did he tell you that?”

Tina rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No, but you guys always do that,” she said, crossing her arms. “It’s like a football tradition for the sexy boys in this relationship. You don’t have practice tonight, do you?”

Artie shook his head and Tina internally cheered, getting off of him and bouncing. “Thank god,” she said, looking upward. “We are going on a ‘double-date’ with Mike and Brittany tonight, followed by using your conveniently empty house to do what we do best.”

“Is sex really what we do best?” Artie asked, pretending to look disgusted. “We’re so perverted. I hate us.”

Tina chuckled and hurried along with Artie to the choir room. “Let’s get through glee practice. I’m hungry and I want sex. Oh, by the way, Brittany had a ton of scented lube in her bag today. I think whatever we end up doing it will smell really, really good.”

Glee was usually their favorite time of day, but all four of the young lovers were exhausted by its end. Rachel said something to Tina, to which she mumbled, “What?” vacantly, and received a five thousand hour lecture on not being ready for Regionals. Halfway through practicing a dance number, Mike’s hands slipped down Brittany’s chest and she smirked, flouncing across the room in a way that was such a turn on that Artie and Tina simultaneously moaned. They were not handling the anticipation thing very well.

Mike and Brittany even had the guts to leave Glee inconspicuously, under the cover of working out some choreography for the next day’s practice.

“Sorry Rachel,” Tina said, the minute that the clock struck five. “Artie and Brittany, Mike and I are having a double-date tonight and we can’t be late for our, uh, reservations. We have to go find them.”

She got up and pushed Artie’s wheelchair out of that choir room as fast as she possibly could.

“Um, can we skip the dinner and go straight for the sex?” Artie said quickly, the moment they were out of earshot of everyone else. “We can make something after, or order in or whatever.”

“I think Brittany and Mike already made that decision.”

Tina knew exactly where Mike and Brittany were. There was an abandoned classroom that the jazz band sometimes used to practice and Mike and Brittany had used it when they were preparing for Sectionals a few months back for dance practice. It conveniently had a door that locked and no windows. Tina had a feeling that Mike and Brittany were in there getting some “dance practice” of their own done at the current moment.

When Artie and Tina arrived at the room to find Brittany already going down on a desperate, panting Mike, normally they would have been angry that the party was started without them, but both were really too horny to be angry and fuck, it was a beautiful scene.

“They didn’t even lock the door…anyone could have caught them.”

Tina locked the door for the other pair and then crawled up onto Artie’s lap and watched the other two in awe. She could gush and write epic poems about the abs of Mike Chang, but god, his lower body was something to look at too.

Brittany was good at what she did, mouth wrapped around the head of his erect member. Mike let out another one of those delicious sounding moans that they all loved and Tina gaped. Mike met her eyes then.

“Tina…Artie…” he groaned.

“Keep at what you were doing,” Artie said, his voice going low and lust-heavy. Tina loved the commanding side that came out when Artie got horny. Brittany pulled off of Mike with a wet pop and growled a little.

“You sure that’s what you want?” Brittany asked, teasing.

“Fuck yes, that’s what we want,” Artie growled right back. Tina loved the fact that those two were so aggressive. It balanced out the softer side that she felt she and Mike brought to the table. She squeezed Artie through his pants and Brittany returned her attention to Mike. Tina rubbed her semi-hard boyfriend, before pulling open his pants, but her eyes never left the scene in front of them.

"Oh god she's good at that," Tina said, freeing Artie from the confines of his pants and stroking at him immediately, but her eyes were locked on Brittany's lips wrapped around Mike. It was probably the hottest thing that she had ever seen. She wrapped her hand around her boyfriend’s hardness, stroking lightly at first.

"You're telling me," Artie moaned, head tossed back in a sudden wave pleasure.

"I swear to god, that girl has turned a blowjob into an art form."

Mike echoed their sentiments with a rather unrestrained moan. He came hard in that moment. Brittany swallowed and pulled off with a cheeky grin on her face. "That was good," she said, as if her fantastic skills were absolutely nothing.

"C'mere," Tina groaned. "God Brittany, that was sexy, so hot."

Brittany sauntered over and Tina kissed her swollen pink lips, tasting Mike there. She stuttered in her beat, jerking Artie off, but a set of long fingers wrapped around hers and Mike moved her hand slowly up and down Artie's length.

Brittany, invigorated by what she'd done to Mike, apparently wanted to bring more orgasms. “Once you take care of that little mess,” she said, looking at Artie. “We really gotta get home. I mean, I left all my toys and stuff at Artie’s place and, well, I got all those yummy smelling lubes and stuff. There needs to be sex, quick.”

Tina and Mike got Artie off pretty fast. Mike pressed a sloppy kiss to Tina’s lips just as she felt Artie spurt over their hands.

“Alright kids,” she said satisfied. “Let’s clean up and go home.”

It didn’t take that long to clean themselves up. Brittany was in quite a hurry to get everyone going along. They took Tina’s car, because it was big enough to fit everyone and the wheelchair and arrived at Artie’s place in no time at all. Tina, who was driving, nearly crashed several times because of the downright filthy things that Brittany was saying to Artie.

“I think that you should take me, hard and fast with me on top of you, after I use my new present on Tina. Tina looks so pretty when she begs you know? Then, after Tina comes a couple of times, just maybe we can let Mike have her.”

Artie had once admitted that he used to hate how his parents were never around, but now there were definitely useful benefits of that issue.

Brittany helped him get the wheelchair out and get into it and out of the car and they quickly made their way to do the door. Artie’s father was an accountant, whose office was stationed way too far from their small Lima home to always be home with his family and his mother worked as a manager at some store downtown and usually didn’t get home until fantastically late hours of the night. It often left his moderately sized house as the perfect place for the foursome’s illicit rendezvous. He could deal with that.

The moment they were in the front room, Brittany bolted for the bedroom, grabbing Tina by the hand and pulling her along. Artie pushed himself down the hall after them, Mike behind him. The girls were the sex-crazed ones in their relationship. Of course he and Mike both had mind blowing orgasms at school just before.

By the time they got into the room, Brittany had already taken out the stash of toys she left at Artie’s and was flicking on a small green vibrator. “C’mere,” she said, crooking a finger at Tina and then spinning her around. The boys watched as Brittany stripped of Tina’s dress pretty quickly, before ridding herself of her own clothes.

She had the vibrator pressed against her girlfriend’s sheer pink panties before they even hit the bed. “I approve,” she purred, before taking them off and teasing Tina with it. Tina moaned like mad, but Brittany cut it off with kisses to her lips and a grope to her still clothed breasts.

Mike nudged Artie and the wheelchair over to the side, so they could both see what was happening. The smell of strawberries filled the air. “Ooh I like this flavor,” Brittany said, lubing up the tiny toy and using it for a bit of penetration as well. It slipped into Tina and Brittany slowly moved it in and out.

Mike took his shirt off to the sound of his girlfriend’s moans. He leaned down and kissed Artie forcefully on the lips because he needed some contact. Artie was quite receptive to his boyfriend’s kiss, pressing himself back against it. Mike slipped his tongue past Artie’s lips, enjoying the taste. He had never imagined he would kiss a boy (and like it) but oh god, he did. Artie was actually a fantastic boyfriend in this group dynamic. He was very forceful and attentive and really, really a good kisser.

Artie and Tina shared one thing though. They liked to touch him, chest, abs, stomach. Artie’s fingers trailed over the muscles there and Mike tensed up. He stabilized himself though. The first time he and Artie had kissed while Artie was still in the wheelchair, they had crashed into a wall.

“Fuck yes!” Tina yelled out and Mike just turned his head long enough to see her come, before pressing his mouth back to Artie’s.

He was quickly tugged out of his embrace with his boyfriend though, when Brittany pulled Mike into a steaming kiss. Mike kissed back, grunting, catching sight of Tina with the corner of his eye. She was a mess, hair in her eyes and sweating.

All Mike could still smell was strawberries.

“She’s all yours, love, I just warmed her up.”

She very quickly helped Artie out of the wheelchair and tugged his pants and boxers off, leaving him naked from the waist down. She didn’t have time to bother with his upper body, just slipping her fingers up his chest to stroke his skin.

She squeezed him lightly, as she grabbed the lube again. It was unneeded but she loved the way it felt against her fingers, slippery. She used it to stroke him a couple of times, get him properly hard and all. “Nice,” she said.

“Toss me a condom Mike,” she said.

Mike was in the middle of making out furiously with Tina, one hand in her hair and the other between her legs. He grudgingly let go of her hair and tossed the condom Brittany’s way. Brittany opened it with her teeth and slid it up Artie’s length.

She lowered herself onto him, slowly.

Brittany bounced on Artie, her boyfriend meeting her thrusts with as much ability as he could. The first time she and Artie had sex, it was so awkward, because she didn’t really know what positions worked with a guy who couldn’t use his lower body, but they had sure managed it now. He also had insane upper-body strength, using that to meet her in a deep, passionate kiss as she moved.

She came even before he did, gasping and yelling out.

She kept moving though, despite being rocked out, overblown by sensation. She bit at his neck and made him come too.

She pulled off of Artie and turned around in his lap, watching as Mike took Tina from behind. God this was the life.


End file.
